borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Hyūga Clan
The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Background The Hyūga clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki clan, specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their fame and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Kumo-nin noted that they had a hard time against them during a previous war. The clan is separated into two parts: the main house (宗家, sōke) and the branch house (分家, bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. In the past, there have been several attempts on the part of Kumogakure to acquire the dōjutsu of this clan. This even culminated in the death of the would-be-thief: the Head Ninja of Kumogakure and the demands of Hiashi's corpse who had killed him according to the stipulations in the peace treaty that the two villages had signed. Ultimately, Hizashi was the one who sacrificed his life for the village and clan, sealing away his Byakugan as he died and avoiding war. This event would become known as the Hyūga Affair. Abilities It has been noted that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai. Unique to the Hyūga's main family, they had inherited the powerful chakra from their ancestor Hamura Ōtsutsuki directly. Only those who possess this special chakra, can touch the Tenseigan without suffering its side effects. The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye), a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji was able to see an area of 50 metres, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fogs Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Another ability possessed by members of this clan grants them the innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. This allows descendants of the clan, such as Boruto to use the Gentle Fist despite lacking the Byakugan. In addition, the clan's techniques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms etc., are only taught to members of the main house. Neji, however, has bypassed this restriction by learning them on his own through basic observation, furthering his reputation as a "genius" within the clan. Leaders * Hyūga Elder: Former Leader * [[Hiashi Hyuga|'Hiashi Hyūga']]: Current Leader * [[Hinata Uzumaki|'Hinata Hyūga']]: Former Heiress * [[Hanabi Hyūga|'Hanabi Hyūga']]: Current Heiress Other Notable Clan Members * Just prior to Pain's Assault, a Hyūga is seen working for the Konoha Barrier Team. * During Pain's Assault, a Hyūga tells Sakura Haruno about the battle between Pain and Naruto Uzumaki, as she is too far away to see herself. * In the anime, Hinata and Hanabi's mother is seen in a family photo. * During Pain's Assault, a Hyūga accompanies Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka when they look for Pain. He finds Naruto with his Byakugan during their search. * A Hyūga speaks with Team Samui when they arrive in Konoha and tells them what's been happening in the village. * In the anime, a Hyūga accompanied Team Kakashi and Ibiki to retrieve Riichi, using his Byakugan to confirm that the hostage was the real Riichi. * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Hyūga is assigned to the First Division and points out a reincarnated Hizashi to Hiashi. * A Hyūga is assigned to the jinchūriki guard detail on the Island Turtle. * In the anime, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Hyūga holds a Yamanaka when the Allied Shinobi Forces converge on the Ten-Tails. * In the anime, a Hyūga is shown mourning the death of Neji. * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, several Hyūga assist Hiashi with performing the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm. * In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two Hyūga guard Hiashi during his meeting with Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Both are killed by Toneri's puppets. * In the anime, a Hyūga was amongst the genin graduating alongside Itachi Uchiha. Trivia * "Hyūga" (日向) means "place in the sun," and is also the name of the city in the Miyazaki Prefecture in Japan. * Boruto and Himawari are descendants of the Hyūga clan through their mother. * In the anime, it was noted that the Hyūga also have elaborate training rituals such as the Senbon Sparring ritual where the trainee must spar roughly one thousand times in succession. * In the anime it is alluded to that while all Hyūga inherit the Byakugan and constantly show its generic physical traits, they must also go through intense training to manifest the dōjutsu's actual powers and that not all Hyūga are actually able to accomplish this. Category:Clans